


My Love for you...is a love with sticky and snowy boundaries!

by QueenyClairey



Series: Flufftober 2019 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Flufftober, Lovers, M/M, Snow, Sweet, christmas trees, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Day 2: Flufftober Prompt Snow!This got the Christmassy vibe going and I yanked my aircon up to high while I wrote it!Magnus and Alec and the hunt for the perfect tree!





	My Love for you...is a love with sticky and snowy boundaries!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allyangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyangel/gifts).

> For the lovely Allyangel!

“Oooo, snow,” Magnus purred in Alec’s ear as he scooped him into his arms, tiny white soft flakes dancing around them as they stood amongst the shoppers at the farm. “Aren’t these trees all so pretty?”

Around them were dozens of Christmas trees, each one wrapped in its own gauzy net, straining to escape and fill their living room with its pine scented branches. 

“They are beautiful but I don’t want to drive home in the snow. Let’s pick one quickly so we can get home.” Alec suggested, releasing Magnus and tugging him over to inspect one of the trees. 

“But you know I’m a perfectionist about my tree.” Magnus wailed, “I’m not designed to just pick one and have done!”

“But baby,” Alec said, stepping back towards him, slipping a hand around his waist and tugging him closer, “The sooner we choose a tree, the sooner we can be at home in front of the roaring fire, mugs of hot chocolate with those tiny marshmallows you love melting on top, and we..” he dropped his voice low, just for Magnus, “...we can be naked the whole time.”

Magnus shivered against his boyfriend, not just from the cold snow, mind darting to a more pleasurable place where he and Alec were home and wrapped up in each other.

“Okay,” he whispered, pressing a kiss against his boyfriend’s plush lips, “I’ll be sensible, I’ll choose quickly.”

“Great,” Alec said, stepping away and leading him over to a group of trees away from the main crush, “What about one of these?”

\----

Almost two hours later, Alec’s lips were turning blue, his teeth were chattering away and his body was so cold, he could feel all of his limbs stiffening under three layers of warm clothes. 

“W...hat’s wr...r...ong with this one, Mag...nus?” he asked, unable to control his voice, he was so cold. 

“Not tall enough, Alexander.” Magnus replied thoughtfully, his gloved hands sliding over the tree in question. “We need something big enough for all our ornaments. I want them displayed proudly for everyone to see.”

“I...I...I know,” Alec said, trying to hold himself together. His boyfriend was driving him mad, he was so cold, he was certain he would struggle to drive their car. His fingers were definitely stuck in their curled position against his palms, trying to seek warmth.

Around them the snow flakes had grown and were laying in soft piles on top of the trees. While it looked beautiful, Alec knew it wouldn’t be long before it was deep and he didn’t want to be stuck at a Christmas tree farm in the middle of nowhere when that happened. 

“Darling,” he started, trying to think of the best way to persuade his love to choose so they could head out, “I know you said you want perfection, but really, any tree that we share will be perfect. I really don’t mind which one we choose as long as it’s to share with you at our first Christmas together.”

Magnus melted. He turned, eyes ablaze with love and pulled Alec in, “Do you mean that Alexander? You’re not just trying to get me to choose one?”

Alex paused for a beat, did he mean that or was he just trying to get out of the cold? He shook himself. “Of course I mean it, I love you, I love that we finally got ourselves sorted in time for Christmas and I am desperate to spend it with you as my boyfriend by my side. I know the tree is part of that, but I genuinely feel that the perfect tree won’t make a difference. We could have a stick hanging in your beautiful decorations, and as long as I get to kiss you by it on Christmas day, I don’t care!”

Magnus’ face shone with love and he held Alec tightly in his arms, “I’m so glad Isabelle got drunk and told us both each other’s secrets, Alexander. I’m so glad we get to be with each other as we should be and I’m so grateful to be spending our first Christmas together as a couple. I love you. I love you so much and you’re right. It doesn’t matter what tree we choose, it doesn’t matter how many ornaments I can hang on it, what matters is Christmas by your side and showing you how much I love you.”

Their kisses lasted a long time, and they were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t pull back until Magnus was bumped from behind by an excited child.

“Right,” he said, dusting off his gloves as he turned to face the trees. “I’m ready, choose one!”

“This one?” Alec asked, laughing as he pointed at a stick which was resting by the counter.

“Alexander! No! It needs branches at least, come on!”

An hour later, they were sitting by their fire, both holding steaming mugs of hot chocolate, Magnus’ covered in a layer of melted marshmallow. In their bay window stood a beautiful tree, silver twinkling lights casting them in a soft glow. Boxes of ornaments were beneath it, waiting patiently to be hung and large flakes of snow were drifting past their window. 

Magnus slipped an arm around Alec’s naked shoulder, pulling him against him. 

“I love you, you know. Thank you for being so patient with me.”

“I love you too, darling, and I know you well enough by now. I should have brought more supplies with us...perhaps a wooly blanket, or a hot water bottle?!”

“Alexander! I am not that bad!”

“Yes you are, but you’re also mine and I don’t mind, you can be as bad as you like. I’m going nowhere!”

The flames roared as Magnus tossed on another log and then pulled Alec tighter to his side. 

“Good, because neither am I!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh cute fluff!!!
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> @ClaireyCookey


End file.
